jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Brenda's Mother's Day
On Mother's Day, Tracy and the gang decide to make the airport extra special before the arrival of Brenda Blue's mother. Try as they might though, Tracy's plans end up going wrong, until she learns that what's important is the time Brenda spends with her mother and the kids. Plot Jay Jay begins by flying in a rush toward the airport with an important letter to Brenda. As the other young planes meet up, Brenda gets her letter out of the mail pouch and reads it. It's from her mother, who's coming to visit her on Mother's Day, which is a day where kids celebrate all the wonderful things their mothers do for them. Upon being asked by Snuffy when is Mother's Day, Brenda suddenly gets a shocking realization: it's today, and her mother is coming this afternoon, resulting in the letter being delayed. Trying not to panic, she makes a hasty retreat. Jay Jay is surprised at Brenda's unusual jumpy attitude, Herky pointing out she needs to get ready for her mother's visit. Tracy declares they all should too. Since they're meeting Brenda's mom for the first time, they should make sure she likes them by making the airport look perfect, so she'll be proud of them and Brenda. Since they don't have much time, they have to make a team with Tracy as the leader. Then the kids fly through the air, singing about their preparations. Although the airport didn't need much cleaning, Tracy draws up a rather long list of chores to be done, that even she can't understand it. Upon a frazzled Jay Jay asking for help, she tells him everyone is busy - she asked Snuffy to fill his skywriting tanks with red paint and spraypaint the roof of the tower, while Herky waxes the side of the hangar and Revvin' Evan washes the runway. She is immediately greeted by Herky, who somehow washed the hanger instead of waxing it, as what he thinks Tracy told him. To everyone's shock, Evan waxed the runway instead of washing, resulting in it being shiny but slippery. Since it's impossible to wax a runway, it's hard to land, and it's about to be proven as Old Oscar is about to come in for a landing after a nice flight to get his circulation "sturred up". Tracy tries to tell him not to land, but he doesn't listen because of his loud engine. Oscar slips on the runway and crashes into a bale of hay, causing loads to fly everywhere, but he is alright. After being checked up, he utters, "I wanted to get stirred up, but this is too much stirrin'." With hay all over the airport and Brenda and her mother arriving soon, Tracy tries to think of another plan. She immediately gets one: the fastest way to get rid of the hay is for the kids to use their jets and propellers to blow it all away like a giant fan. When they do exactly that though, the wind gets so strong it causes crates of oil to spill splotches all over the airport, making it even messier. Tracy orders everyone to clean up as fast as they can. The kids spend the next hour cleaning up the airport, and they get everything except for one spot on the hangar roof. She asks Snuffy to fly up and wash the oil away, but Jay Jay reminds her she told Snuffy to fill his tanks with red paint to spraypaint the roof of the tower, but she didn't tell him to take the paint out. As a result, Snuffy drops the red paint all over the airport, making it even messier, just as Brenda and her mother arrive. Brenda shows her mom the airport, as Tracy gripes to herself. Mrs. Blue wonders why there are red spots all over the airport, to which the planes begin arguing over whose fault it is. Brenda introduces her mom to the planes and they apologize for what happened, but Mrs. Blue forgives them and says all she cares about is visiting her daughter, and because she heard so many nice things about the kids, it feels as if they're her friends, too. Tracy still worries about the mess, but Brenda and Mrs. Blue point out nobody blames her for that, but the opposite, and Mrs. Blue is flattered about the hard work. Jay Jay adds they're a good clean up team, and Herky says Tracy is a good team leader. Mrs. Blue decides to take Tracy and her team on a picnic with her daughter after cleaning the mess up, and everyone agrees. Later that day, everyone flies out to Tarrytown National Park for a Mother's Day Picnic, where the kids sing a reprise of their preparation song from before, and Brenda even singing a line herself. Mrs. Blue proclaims, "This has been the best Mother's Day ever!" and hugs her daughter, ending the episode. Quotes Trivia *'Moral:' Your mother spending time with you and your friends is the best thing of all. In Other Languages Christian Dub Edits The following lines were redubbed when it was shown on the Christian VHS release: Goofs References Gallery Episode Jay Jay The Jet Plane - Brenda's Mothers Day (UK)|UK Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Episode 36 - Brenda's Mothers Day|US Christian Version Category:Episodes Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Tracy Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Season 3